1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multispeed timer dryer control which provides intermittent tumbling of clothes in order to prevent setting of wrinkles and provides this anti-wrinkle operation over an extended period of time while utilizing only a small portion of the timer dial for this anti-wrinkle function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,359, issued Nov. 22, 1966 and assigned to Whirlpool Corporation, Carrol A. Orr and Samuel J. Miller disclose the use of an auxiliary timer operated cam for pulsing the drive motor of a dryer to provide an intermittent fluffing action during a cool down interval. In another embodiment, the timer is still employed; however, the intermittent operation of the drive motor is provided by a thermal switch which comprises a bimetallic switch contact.
The art also generally recognizes the provision of shiftable gears for driving a plurality of gear trains at different speeds. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,945, issued Mar. 23, 1971 and assigned to Whirlpool Corporation, Alvin J. Elders discloses a dryer control which includes two camstacks, one of which operates continuously to pulse the dryer drive motor and the other of which is engaged and disengaged with the dryer motor under the control of a bimetal strip connected in series with the dryer motor to control the dryer operational cycles. The art further recognizes other techniques for shifting gears to provide driving plural gear trains at different speeds.